This invention relates to a method of monitoring the quality of a package of thread. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of monitoring a thread package, being wound on a bobbin.
As is known, when a thread is being wound into a package the degree of compactness of the thread can be effected by thread breaks or by the formation of thread "loops", for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,387. Accordingly, as described in this prior patent, a method has been provided of monitoring the degree of compactness of a thread or a body of thread by sensing a projection of thread from a predetermined curved path at a sensing position maintained at a predetermined spacing from a path. As also described, devices have been provided for monitoring the degree of compactness by using a sensing means which is responsive to the presence of a thread at a predetermined location, for example, at a predetermined spacing from the thread package being wound on a bobbin, as well as mounting means for maintaining the sensing means at a predetermined spacing from the thread package.